Sleeping Dogs Brotherhood
by TYZO300
Summary: We all know what happened in the game but what might occur if things were to happen differently. What will happen to undercover cop Wei Shen. M for blood, violence, and strong language.


**Hey there I'm back I came up with this fic after playing Sleeping Dogs on the Xbox 360 because it's free if you're a gold member. Anyway this is supposed to be a good way for it all to happen so i hope it fits to what you actually wanted to happen in the game. Read and i'll continue depending on how many reviews I get. I don't own sleeping dogs it's the property of United Front games.**

* * *

><p>In the streets of Central Hong kong Currently driving to the Banquet Hall was Wei Shen an undercover cop who has infiltrated the sun On Yee and is now close to red pole Winston Chu. It was challenging but he was now one of his most trusted men and is now on route to winston's wedding with peggy. Now arriving at the banquet he got of his car wearing the white tux he just bought and started walking towards the married couple. "Wei 我的朋友 (my friend) I'm so happy you could make it" winston says while doing a brotherly shake with him. Wei truly happy for them says "congratulations. Peggy you look stunning" as he turns to peggy in her wedding gown. "You both must be very happy" "Yes" peggy says while winston and wei moved away to talk privately "The best day of your life. So they say. You know what? They're right. "If you say so" wei replied as the dragonhead himself Uncle Po appeared holding a gift of sorts. "Uncle Po! Welcome! my guest of honor." winston exclaims; "I'm happy to be here. It's nice to see someone who wants to be a good family man". "Not enough of that nowadays". peggy says to uncle po "Hi" "you look absolutely lovely, my dear. uncle po said. "Thank you" "Almost as lovely as your mother-in-law. Oh and Mrs. Chu, I expect the food to be fantastic. Uncle po said conversing with both women while winston asked wei for a favor. "Wei! wei I've got a case of the chairman's favorite wine in my car. I forgot to bring it in" "Do you mind grabbing it and making sure they know it's for him? I'm going to make sure he gets inside okay. Wei replied "yeah sure thing winston. you've got to enjoy your day, okay? where are you parked? "right through there, go on, go on. Just bring it into the kitchen." <strong>(AN:alright now lets change things up a bit shall we)**

Wei was about to head to the car when he saw jackie ma running up to him. "Hey man, am I late?" jackie panting as he was out of breath. "Nah there's still plenty of time left how about you make it up by bringing the wine out of winston's car into the kitchen i'll see you there" wei said as he tossed jackie the keys and headed straight back to the hall. As wei entered through the kitchen an uneasy feeling was settling in him looked around to see what it could and notices some catering crew acting vigilant for some reason wei slowly approached them and then notices a few of them are concealing weapons and immediately took action. He disarmed one of them before he could even realize it and aimed it the other men "who the hell are you people" wei yelled; "你他妈的 (fuck you) said the gunman as they pulled out their weapons and started shooting. Wei took cover behind a stove and begin shooting back until all were dead; he thought it was over until he heard more shooting and screaming somewhere else. Wei fights his way through the banquet hall killing all who would stand in his until he made it to the main dining hall and saw winston being pinned down by gunfire, so he quickly shot down all the gunners until he used all his ammo on the last one standing. "Winston! you alright" "yeah i'm fine" winston said with rage gritted teeth. "Where's peggy?" wei asked "When we heard the gunfire I had her and mom leave through the emergency exit while i stayed and covered them. "Goddammit wei this was supposed to be our special day, one to remember now look whats happen whoever did this is gonna fucking pay" winston yelled furiously. "We'll find out who was behind this later for now we have to make sure everyone is safe now where's uncle po" wei asked; "he left through the door leading out to the back of the church i'll stay here finish off the rest of these fuckers you get uncle po out of here alive here take this" winston said as he gave wei 9mm pistol and then wei left through the catching up to uncle po outside only to see the chairman on the ground bleeding. "Uncle po! are you okay? can you walk? "What's going on? What happened to winston?" uncle po asked; Wei held the old man up arm over shoulders while still aiming the gun "Come on we gotta get you out of here." wei said as he started moving him and po through the backyard "uncle po you're hurt" "it's nothing but a scratch". "you look sorta... we gotta get you to a hospital" wei said as they left the yard and started navigating through the park encountering more armed men. "Whoever did this must pay. A wedding is a sacred thing." uncle po said with malice as they continue trekking through the park soon uncle po began coughing but reassured wei he was okay "I'm alright... Don't worry." As they were just on the other side of the road more gunmen were about to shoot until jackie came with allot of other triads and provided cover for wei and po to cross the road and enter the hospital.

The receptionist was relaxing until she saw a bloody man carrying a bloodier old man walking towards her. "My uncle he's hurt. We need a doctor!" A nurse quickly grabbed a wheelchair and set uncle po in it, "What is this? What's going on here? she asked. Uncle Po looked up at wei and said "My boy... Maybe you'll want to leave... Before our friends the police show up." Wei grabbed the nurse by the shoulder and started talking to her, "now, you're gonna take care of my uncle...and if anything happens to him, I'm holding you responsible." "Are we clear?" The nurse replied " okay, okay." Then wei shen left the hospital before receiving a text from Raymond saying to meet the rendezvous point.

* * *

><p><strong>Yeaaaaa! so winston and peggy live and now we see what this sets in course for our cop shen this is tyzo300 saying see ya.<strong>


End file.
